Ein Goth in Hogwarts reloaded
by 14 all and all 41
Summary: Ich habe mich entschlossen diese Geschichte neu zu schreiben und hochzuladen Ich hoffe es herrscht noch ein wenig interesse, auch wenn die Story gefühlt tausend Jahre alt ist
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo~  
lange, lange ists her. Ich glaube es sind fast mehr als 5 Jahre, seit ich das letzte mal was hochgeladen habe. Fast hatte ich diese Story schon vergessen. Aber so einfach ging es dann doch nicht. Leider werde ich nun vermutlich einige fleißige Leser verloren haben, aber vorsätzlich schreibe ich nun diese Story für mich selber weiter.  
_

_Disclaimer: Außer meiner Hauptfigur Svenja sind alle Personen, Orte und Ideen von JK Rowling, der ich an dieser Stelle für die wundervollen Harry Potter Romane danken möchte._

Ein weiterer erster Schultag

Es war Samstag, genau neun Uhr, als Svenja die Augen aufschlug. Stöhnend quälte sie sich aus dem Bett.

Sie war absolut kein Frühaufsteher, am liebsten erwachte sie erst um elf oder zwölf Uhr und blieb dann bis spät in die Nacht wach. Aber heute war ja ihr besonderer Tag, heute sollte sie auf ihre zu ihrer neuen Schule fahren. Ein Internat das sie besuchen musste, da sie in den Sommerferien mit ihren Eltern von Amerika nach England umgezogen war umgezogen war. Dort sollte sie dann das dritte Schuljahr besuchen, nur war dieses Internat kein gewöhnliches Internat, es war eine Zaubererschule, die berühmteste und ihres Wissens nach auch einzige Zaubererschule Englands.

Sie war gespannt wie die Leute da so waren obwohl sie sich schon denken konnte, dass sie wieder aus der Reihe fallen würde. Das war auch auf ihrer vorherigen Schule auch der Fall gewesen, aber sie mochte es auch ein wenig aus der Reihe zu fallen, also änderte sie auch nichts daran.

Gähnend streckte sie sich und taumelte ins Badezimmer. Dort spritzte sie sich erst einmal einen Schwall kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und begann dann sich fürs Frühstück fertig zu machen.

Gut eine halbe Stunde später ging sie immer noch gähnend die Treppe herunter. Ihre Eltern saßen bereits beim Frühstück und überall im Flur und in der Küche stapelten sich die Umzugskarton, denn sie waren erst gestern angekommen. Das war für Svenja von Vorteil, denn dann brauchte sie nicht beim auspacken helfen und ihre Sachen waren auch schon fertig. „Morgen", gähnte sie und setzte sich an den Tisch. „ Na alles fertig gepackt?", fragte ihr Vater. „Ja sicher ich hatte auch viel zu tun", sagte sie ironisch und schnappte sich eine Brotscheibe. „Du bist sicher gespannt auf deine neue Schule", sagte ihre Mutter und tätschelte ihre Hand.

„Sicher", grummelte Svenja und butterte ihr Brot. Schweigend aßen sie und als Svenja fertig war, stand sie auf und sagte „Ich schau noch mal nach, ob ich etwas vergessen habe einzupacken".

„Aber Schatz das brauchst du nicht, wenn du etwas vergessen hast, schicke ich es dir per Eule nach. Wir müssen jetzt los, wir haben noch eine lange Autofahrt vor uns.", fing ihre Mutter an zu mäkeln. „Jaja, dann hole ich eben schnell meine Sachen von oben".

„Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte ihr Vater und stand auch schon vom Tisch auf. „Nein lass nur Dad ich schaff das schon alleine, ich bin ein starkes Mädchen." Sie ging die Treppe wieder hoch in ihr zukünftiges Zimmer, packte den Koffer und die Tasche und eilte sofort wieder nach unten.

Ihre Eltern waren gerade dabei den Tisch abzuräumen, also brachte sie den Koffer schon einmal zum Auto.

Dann ging sie wieder ins Haus und rief „Wir können losfahren, ich bin fertig". Sofort kamen ihre Eltern und die Fahrt konnte losgehen. Wie erwartet hatte ihre Mutter sich gewaltig verschätzt und so kamen sie fast eine Dreiviertelstunde zu früh an.

„Und wo müssen wir jetzt hin?", fragte sie an ihre Eltern gewandt. „Soweit das hier steht auf Gleis Neundreiviertel." „Aha", sagte sie gelangweilt und ging los. Eine Viertelstunde ging schon einmal dafür drauf, dass sie nach dem Gleis suchten, welches sie natürlich nicht fanden. Warum musste es auch so schwierig sein zu dieser Schule zu gelangen? In Amerika musste sie einfach mit einem Portschlüssel, der vorher per Eule geschickt wurde, vor die Tore der Schule reisen und dort wartete dann meist schon eine Kutsche, die sie bis zum Gebäude brachte.

Svenja war schon fast am Rande der Verzweiflung, denn sie konnte einfach nicht darauf kommen wie zum Teufel sie zu dem Gleis kommen sollte, da fielen ihr zwei Personen auf, die an ihr und ihren Eltern vorbeilief. Die beiden hatten die gleiche Haarfarbe nur, dass der Ältere von beiden es länger trug und vermutlich der Vater des Jüngeren war unterschied sie. Die Art wie sie sich bewegten und auch ihre Kleidung schrie fast schon nach Zauberer.

„Mum, Dad, kommt, wir folgen einfach mal den beiden". Sie schlängelten und zwängten sich durch die Menge und hatten Mühe Vater und Sohn im Blickfeld zu behalten, aber schließlich vor der Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn blieben die beiden stehen. So weit war die schwarzhaarige auch schon gekommen, wusste dann aber nicht weiter.

Flüchtig blickten sich die beiden um und gingen dann Zielstrebig auf die Wand zu. Einen Moment später waren sie verschwunden. In dem Moment hätte Svenja sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Natürlich, auf die einfachste Art und Weise die ging und genau an die hatte sie nicht gedacht. „Hey, Mum, da durch die Wand", sagte Svenja und ihre Mutter ging vor, während sie selber noch auf ihren Vater wartete.

Als er schließlich auch da war, gingen sie beide ebenfalls hindurch. Svenjas Mutter wartete auf der anderen Seite und Svenja staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die große Dampflok mit der Aufschrift Hogwartsexpress sah. Eines musste man diesem Hogwarts ja lassen, sie machten sich viel Mühe um die kleinsten Sachen. Sie waren nicht die Ersten bereits ein par Schüler tummelten sich mit ihren Eltern auf dem Bahnsteig und Svenja sah auch den blonden Jungen und seinen Vater.

„Wow", staunte ihr Vater neben ihr und sie gab ich stillschweigend Recht. „Nun Schatz, du solltest dich schon einmal nach einem Abteil umsehen", sagte ihre Mutter mit einem nervösen Lächeln.

„Dein Vater und ich fahren wieder nach Hause". „Ist okay", sagte Svenja, denn sie wusste, dass solche Momente ihrer Mutter immer sehr nahe gingen und sie sich deshalb immer dann verabschiedete, wenn sie noch nicht weinte. „Machs gut und pass auf dich auf", sagte ihr Vater und ihre Mutter drückte sie um Abschied. "Das werde ich, ich schicke euch regelmäßig Eulen", versprach sie und strich ihrer Mutter über den Rücken. Dann schlug ihr Vater ihr noch einmal kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter und schließlich gingen sie.

Svenja packte ihren Koffer und ging zum Zug. Im hintersten Waggon stieg sie ein und nahm sich das allerletzte Abteil weil sie hoffte, dass sich dann niemand zu ihr setzen würde. Sie hievte den Koffer auf die Gepäckablage und setzte sich ans Fenster.

Sie war froh endlich von zu Hause weg zu kommen, denn wenn man die meiste Zeit im Jahr in einem Internat wohnte, dann war es schon ungewohnt länger Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen. Zumal der ganze Umzugsstress ihnen allen auf die Gemüter geschlagen war. Svenja gähnte wieder, blickte noch kurz aus dem Fenster und beschloss dann, dass es jetzt wohl die perfekte Gelegenheit war ein wenig Schlaf nachzuholen. Allerdings hatte sie sich gerade bequem hingesetzt und die Augen geschlossen, da wurde die Stille in ihrem Abteil auch schon wieder gestört.

„Ist schon besetzt", sagte eine Stimme. „Wieso, da ist nur eine Person, setzten wir uns einfach mit rein", sagte eine andere Stimme und zwei Personen betraten das Abteil. Sie öffnete die Augen nicht, sondern wartete. „Meine Güte sieht die komisch aus. Hast du die schon einmal in Hogwarts gesehen Pansy?", fragte eine tiefe Mädchenstimme und eine höhere, unangenehme Stimme antwortete „Nein, vermutlich eine Neue, eine Erstklässlerin", lautete die abfällige Antwort. Dieses Mädchen war vermutlich Pansy, so hatte sie das andere Mädchen genannt.

Svenja hielt es für ratsam nun die Augen zu öffnen, bevor sie noch Dinge zu hören bekam, die sie gar nicht hören wollte. Ausgiebig gähnend streckte sie sich und öffnete die Augen. Ihr gegenüber saßen zwei merkwürdig aussehende Gestalten, eines der Mädchen war klein, dicklich und hatte ein Gesicht wie ein Mops, das andere Mädchen war groß, bullig und hatte so gut, wie keinen Hals. Svenja lächelte gequält und sagte mit gespielt fröhlicher Stimme „Hallo". Da hatte sie sich wohl die zwei unangenehmsten Gestalten der ganzen Schule ausgesucht. Wenn so zwei zusammenhingen, waren sie meist gehässig und gemein, weil sie auf all die anderen Menschen in ihrer Umgebung neidisch waren.

Die beiden Mädchen musterten sie einen Moment abschätzend, dann sagte das Mädchen mit dem Mopsgesicht, der schrillen Stimme nach zu urteilen handelte es sich um Pansy „Du hast recht Millicent, sie sieht komisch aus". Es schien ihr egal zu sein, dass Svenja genau hören konnte, was sie sagte und bestätigte damit ihre Vermutung.

Das Mädchen namens Millicent grunzte beifällig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich heiße Svenja Fox und wie sind eure Namen?", fragte Svenja und versuchte ein Gespräch auf die Beine zu stellen, denn sie wollte nicht gleich als unsozial gelten und besser redete sie mit den beiden, als wenn sie mit anhören musste wie sie über sie redeten. „Wen interessierts?", spöttelte Pansy und betrachtete sie, als sei sie was Widerliches.

„Mich", sagte Svenja und hob die Augenbraue hoch. „Ich rede nicht mit Erstklässlern und schon gar nicht mit so einer wie dir", gab Pansy schnippisch zurück, während Millicent überhaupt nichts sagte. Svenja zuckte die Achseln. Wenn sie nicht reden wollte, dann eben nicht.

Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück und schloss die Augen, denn so konnte sie tun als würde sie schlafen und nicht hören was die beiden sagten. Tatsächlich blieben diese jedoch relativ still und so schlief Svenja sehr schnell ein. Als sie das nächste Mal aufwachte war sie alleine.Der Zug fuhr noch und draußen dunkelte es langsam. Gelangweilt blickte sie aus dem Fenster und erschrak, als plötzlich die Abteiltür aufging.

„Hallo, meine Liebe, möchten sie vielleicht ein paar Süßigkeiten kaufen?", fragte eine mollige kleine Hexe, die einen Süßigkeitenwagen vor sich her schob.Svenja überlegte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, dann sagte sie „Ja gerne. Haben sie Schokofrösche und Kesselkuchen?" Die Hexe nickte und kramte auf ihrem Wägelchen herum.

„Wie viele sollen es denn sein?", fragte sie freundlich. „Zwei Packungen Schokofrösche und drei Kesselkuchen", antwortete Svenja, stand auf und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Geld.

„Hier bitte, das macht dann drei Sickel", sagte die Hexe und reichte ihr die Sachen. Svenja nahm sie mit einer Hand und gab mit der anderen der Hexe das Geld. "Können sie mir vielleicht sagen wie lange es noch dauert bis wir da sind?", fragte sie die nette alte Frau. "Bestimmt noch eine Stunde", antwortete diese mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr. Svenja dankte ihr mit einem Lächeln und wandte sich um, stapelte ihr Essen auf der Sitzbank und als sie sich umdrehte, war die Hexe verschwunden. Sie setzte sich neben ihr Essen und nahm sich einen Kesselkuchen.

Dies waren die einzigen Süßigkeiten die sie wirklich mochte. Sie war gerade dabei ihren zweiten Kesselkuchen zu verspeisen, als die Abteiltür wieder aufging und Pansy eintrat.

Sie bedachte Svenja mit einem abwertenden Gesichtsausdruck und setzte sich hin. Svenja bemerkte den Blick, den sie immer wieder dem letzten Kesselkuchen zuwarf und sagte „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du ihn gerne haben". Pansys Augen leuchteten kurz auf, bevor sie abwertend sagte „Ich nehme keine Almosen von Erstklässlern an."

"Hm, gut dann bleibt mehr für mich", meinte Svenja darauf nur und biss wieder in ihren Kesselkuchen. Mit einem blinken sprang die Deckenbeleuchtung an, denn mittlerweile schwand das Sonnenlicht rapide. Svenja hatte gerade das letzte Stück des Kesselkuchens heruntergeschlungen, als der Zug plötzlich anhielt. Verwundert sah sie Pansy an und fragte „Sind wir schon da?" Diese blickte ebenso verwundert aus dem Fenster und sagte „Nein, wir müssen noch ein Stunde fahren".

„Warum halten wir dann?", fragte Svenja neugierig und erntete einen wütenden Blick und eine harsche Entgegnung von Pansy „Woher soll ich das wissen? Bin ich eine Wahrsagerin?".

Svenja fand es klug zu schweigen und tat es dann auch. Plötzlich gingen mit einem flackern die Lichter aus und der Zug ruckelte bedenklich. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung griff Svenja nach ihrem Zauberstab und murmelte „Lumos". Vor sich konnte sie Pansys Stimme hören, die das gleiche tat. „Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?", fluchte Pansys schrille Stimme und sie stand auf, um aus der Abteiltür zu sehen.

Wieder ein ruckeln und Pansy wurde zurück ins Abteil gestoßen, mit einem Klicken schloss sich die Abteiltür. „Verdammt, ich will wissen, was hier los ist", schrie sie. Plötzlich, verstummte Pansy und erschauderte. Auch Svenja lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und eine beklemmende Kälte ergriff ihr Herz und ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in ihr Breit.

„Dementoren", sagte sie und ihre Stimme war leise und merkwürdig monoton. „Was?", kreischte Pansy panisch. „Was wollen die hier?"

Svenja konnte Pansys Angst förmlich riechen und wenn sie es schon konnte, dann konnten es die Dementoren erst recht. Svenja spürte, wie sie näher kamen und plötzlich glitt die Abteiltür auf. Ein eiskalter seltsam atemloser Hauch schlug ihnen entgegen und ihr Herz machte einen schmerzhaften Sprung in ihre Kehle. Pansys Angst neben ihr schien sie fast körperlich spüren zu können und machte es Svenja noch schwerer klar zu denken. Im Schein ihres Zauberstabes sah Svenja den Dementor in der Tür stehen.

Dann erwachte plötzlich der Kampfgeist in ihr und sie sprang Dementor beachtete Pansy gar nicht, er wollte sie Svenja haben und wandte sich ihr zu, was diese in ihrem normalen Zustand verwirrt hätte, denn von Pansy hätte der Dementor mehr gehabt. Das seltsame Gefühl in ihr wurde stärker, wie als wenn etwas hochkommen wollte, was sie längst vergessen hatte und mit einem Flackern erlosch Pansys Zauberstab neben ihr.

Schnell dachte sie an das schönste ihrer Erlebnisse und rief „Expecto Patronum." Ein heller Schein bildete sich an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs und als sie sich ein wenig mehr konzentrierte, manifestierte sich die Gestalt ihres Patronus. Es war ein großer wütend brüllender Bär, wie sie ihn schon oft in den Wäldern vor ihrer ehemaligen Schule gesehen hatte. Er war schwach, weil sie schwach war, aber stark genug um den Dementor in die Flucht zu jagen. Er war verschwunden und Svenja ließ sich erschöpft und geschockt auf den Boden fallen.

Im Licht von Pansys, wieder entzündetem, Zauberstab warf Svenja der zitternden Schülerin einen Schokofrosch zu und sagte „Iss, dann geht es wieder besser." Diesmal protestierte Pansy nicht und aß den Schokofrosch schweigend und ebenso zittrig wie Svenja, die niemals gedacht hatte ihren Patronuszauber einmal wirklich ausführen zu müssen. Plötzlich schallte ein Schrei, durch die geöffnete Abteiltür zu ihnen herein. Svenja sah, wie Pansy plötzlich grinste sie sah sie fragend an und als Pansy den Blick bemerkte, sagte sie nur „Potter." „Harry Potter?", fragte Svenja und Pansy nickte.

Schweigend dachte Svenja nach und beschloss schließlich aufzustehen und nachzusehen, denn vermutlich war der Dementor einfach nur ins nächste Abteil reinmarschiert. Außerdem war sie neugierig, denn Harry Potters Legende war auch in Amerika bekannt gewesen, wo man über den Fall des dunklen Lords ebenfalls sehr euphorisch gewesen war. „Ich gehe mal eben weg", sagte Svenja zu Pansy und stand auf. Als sie vor dem Abteil, neben ihrem stand, drang ein schwacher Lichtschein durch die Fenster auf den Flur. Er war nur eine Tür weiter gewesen und Svenja hatte es nicht gemerkt, wirklich komisch und doch so normal.

Svenja machte die Abteiltür auf, ziemlich nervös, denn vielleicht konnte sie ja ein Autogramm bekommen und es an ihren vorherigen Schulleiter schicken, der würde sich wahnsinnig freuen.. Ein hysterisches Schreien begrüßte sie „Aaahh, Professor Lupin, da ist noch ein Dementor."

Kaum waren diese Worte ausgesprochen, sah sich die verdutzte Svenja zwei auf sie gerichteten Zauberstäben gegenüber und hob schnell die Hände. „Hey, was soll das?" Die Zauberstäbe senkten sich und sie atmete erleichtert auf. „Wer sind sie", fragte die Stimme eines älteren Mannes. „Svenja Fox Zukünftige Schülerin von Hogwarts", antwortete sie schnell, nicht dass sie auf die Idee kamen sie zu schocken.

„Was machen sie hier", fragte die Stimme weiter und nun konnte Svenja das Gesicht zu der Stimme sehen. Ein blasses müdes Gesicht, mit vielen Narben und zwei Honigbraunen Augen. „Ich habe jemanden Schreien gehört. Ich wollte kurz nachsehen, ob vielleicht etwas Schlimmes passiert ist, der Dementor war vorher in unserem Abteil", antwortete sie.

„Was? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte die Stimme und das Gesicht zog besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung, wir haben beide einen ziemlichen Schock bekommen, aber ansonsten ist nichts passiert", sagte sie.

Der Mann sah plötzlich erstaunt aus. „Und wie habt ihr ihn verjagt?", fragte er mit verwunderter Stimme. „Mit dem Patronus", sagte sie, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt. Ihr gefiel sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht. „Du kannst einen Patronus beschwören und das auch noch in Gegenwart eines Dementors?", fragte er nach.

„Ja", antwortete sie misstrauisch und fragte sich wohin das Interview führen sollte. „Wieso?" „Nun, eine Erstklässlerin dürfte so etwas gar nicht können." „Ich bin auch keine Erstklässlerin ich bin Drittklässlerin", sagte sie sachlich und blickte ein wenig ungeduldig drein. Sie hatte nur kurz nachsehen wollen, aber in diesen beschissenen Licht konnte man die Gesichter gar nicht erkennen und dementsprechend hatte sie auch keinen Blick auf Harry Potter.  
Ein unzufriedenes schweigen antwortete und Svenja fühlte sich verpflichtet sich zu erklären. "Wir hatten einen Extra Kurs an unserer Schule. Alle Schüler mussten den Patronus lernen, um sich im Notfall selber verteidigen zu können. Wir hatten ein paar Zwischenfälle mit Dementoren in unserem Land, weil die Regierung sie nicht ganz so gut unter Kontrolle hat, wie hier in England", erklärte sie und ein langsames Nicken antwortete. "Ah, Amerika also", sagte der Ältere Mann und ihm war anscheinend ein Licht aufgegangen.  
"Also hier ist ja anscheinend alles in Ordnung, also gehe ich lieber wieder", sagte sie und verabschiedete sich. Irgendwie war das was sie gerade getan hatte nutzlos gewesen, es hatte rein gar nichts gebracht. Aber es hatte ihr Zeit mit Pansy erspart. Sie mochte die andere nicht. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und wollte wieder in ihr Abteil zurück.

Dort saß Pansy, zwar immer noch mit bleichem Gesicht aber es schien ihr besser zu gehen und außer ihr waren noch Millicent und drei weitere Jungs im Abteil. Zwei entfernt Gorillaähnliche Gestalten und ein bleicher blonder Junge, der auf ihrem Fensterplatz saß. Er hatte aus dem Fenster geblickt, doch als er das zuschlagen der Abteiltür hörte, wandte er sich zu ihr um und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

„Haben wir Halloween?", fragte er mit gedehnter Stimme und die beiden Gorillas die neben ihm saßen grunzten belustigt auf. Pansy lachte kreischend und Millicent verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem hässlichen Grinsen. „Nein, wie lustig", sagte Svenja. „Haha, Witz komm raus du bist umzingelt." Sie mochte diesen Jungen nicht. Allerdings musste sie zugeben, dass sie ziemlich außergewöhnlich gekleidet war.

Sie hatte ein langes schwarzes Kleid mit einem dunkel-lilanen Korsett an, das bis knapp zu den Hacken ging, hohe schwarze Schnürstiefel und eine Menge Ketten um den Hals. Ihre langen sanft gewellten schwarzen Haare trug sie offen und sie hatte sich den Mund dunkelrot geschminkt. Ihre tiefblauen Augen waren ebenfalls mit schwarzem Kajal geschminkt und in ihrer rechten Nasenseite hin ein Ring.

Sie musste wirklich wie jemand wirken, der frisch aus einem Theaterstück entflohen war. Sie setzte sich zu Millicent und Pansy auf die Seite, da die andere besetzt war. Der blasse Junge betrachtete sie und sie betrachtete ihn. Schließlich setzte er sich gerade hin und sagte „Ich heiße Draco Malfoy, ab sofort hast du auf das zu hören, was ich sage, hast du verstanden?"

Sie sah ihn verblüfft an und brach dann in Gelächter aus. „Du hast einen Knall Malfoy, als ob ich auf jemanden wie dich hören würde, nein danke, da habe ich was Besseres zu tun." Er sah sie zornig an, dann wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder in die gleiche gelangweilte Miene, die er vorher schon hatte.

„Name?", fragte er wieder mit gedehnter Stimme und lehnte sich zurück. „Svenja Fox", sagte sie und sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Eltern?", fragte er weiter, ohne groß auf ihre Worte zu achten. „Muggel", antwortete sie. Das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers verzog sich und bekam einen angewiderten Ausdruck. „Ein Schlammblut also, vermutlich auch noch eine zukünftige Gryffindor", spuckte er verächtlich aus und sah Pansy wütend an.

„Seit wann teilst du dir mit sowas ein Abteil, Pansy?", fragte er wütend. „Aber Draco, alles andere war besetzt", verteidigte sich die andere ängstlich. "Ist doch egal, ob sie hier ist oder nicht." Svenja rollte mit den Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Hallooo? Ich kann alles hören", meinte sie dazu nur.

Malfoy winkte ungeduldig ab, stand auf und sagte „Kommt Jungs, wir gehen, ich halte es nicht mit Schlammblütern in einem Raum aus, wenn ich nicht aufpasse bekomme ich von der verpesteten Luft Ausschlag." Er war schon halb aus der Tür als Svenja ihm noch ein „Bis zum nächsten mal Draco" hinterher flötete.

Sie stand auf, ging zu ihrem Koffer, machte ihn auf und zog ihren neuen Hogwartsumhang heraus und streifte ich sich über. Er war komplett noch ohne Aufnäher und Farbe, da man sie noch keinem Haus zugeordnet hatte. Sie wusste bereits beinahe alles über Hogwarts, da sie sich eingehend informiert hatte.

Sie drehte sich um und bemerkte die wütenden Blicke, die Pansy ihr zuwarf. „Was?", fragte sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wegen dir kleinem Schlammblut ist Draco sauer auf ich", schrie sie sie an. „Interessiert mich das?", fragte Svenja und hob nun die zweite Augenbraue.

„Du kleine Schlampe wirst dir noch vor Ende nächster Woche wünschen, dass du nie hierher gekommen wärst", schrie Pansy wieder und stampfte aus dem Raum. Millicent folgte ihr und nun war Svenja alleine.

Das war schon mal ein gelungener Anfang, dachte sie ironisch und setzte sich wieder. Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachte sie schlafend.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sehr schnell ist jetzt auch das zweite Kapitel da ^^  
Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
Um es authentischer zu gestalten, habe ich Passagen aus dem dritten Buch kopiert, diese habe ich mir nicht selber ausgedacht. _

Einführungszeremonie

Langsam fuhr der Zug in einen kleinen Bahnhof ein. Draußen war es außer ein paar Laternen stockduster, sodass man kaum etwas erkennen konnte. Svenja hatte sich bereits umgezogen und ließ ihre Taschen und Koffer im Zug, wie Pansy und Millicent, dann stieg sie aus und sah sich um. Es war ziemlich dunkel und ein Blick auf ihre Uhr zeigte, dass es fast neun Uhr war. Sie wunderte sich, wo sie jetzt hin sollte und blickte sich suchend um, allerdings musste sie dies auch nicht lange tun.

Eine tiefe dröhnende Stimme schallte über den Bahnhof und sagte „Erstklässler zu mir bitte, Erstklässler hierhin." Svenja ahnte, dass auch sie dieser Stimme folgen musste, denn auch sie war mehr oder weniger ein Erstklässler, oder nicht? Sie lief dieser Stimme entgegen und erkannte bald, dass es sich bei dem Mann mit diesem mächtigen Sprechorgan um einen ziemlich großen Mann handelte. er war wirklich riesig und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er reines Menschenblut in sich hatte.

Sie ging also zu ihm hin und kämpfte sich durch das dichte Gewusel von Erstklässlern. Viel hatte sie jedoch nicht zu kämpfen, denn die meisten wichen bei ihrem Anblick zur Seite und machten ihr freiwillig platz

„Entschuldigen sie, ich glaube ich muss auch mit ihnen mit", sagte sie höflich und nun wandte er ihr sein Gesicht zu. Er musste fast senkrecht nach unten schauen, denn sie war nicht sonderlich groß und er war fast doppelt so groß wie sie. Er hatte ein freundliches Gesicht, das man bei den vielen Haaren, jedoch nicht genau erkennen konnte. „Oh ja, du musst Svenja Fox sein.", sagte er und senkte seine Stimme, damit er sie nicht anschrie.

Sie nickte und er blickte wieder hoch, über die Köpfe der Erstklässler. „Mein Name ist Rubeus Hagrid der Wildhüter von Hogwarts. Ich werde euch jetzt hoch ins schloss begleiten, also bleibt nahe bei mir und verlauft euch nicht." Svenja grinste über das raunen der kleinen um sie herum, die teilweise doch ein wenig Angst hatten dem Riesen zu folgen. „Nun denn", sagte er hob seine Stimme und richtete den Blick wieder geradeaus. „Erstklässer bitte hinter mir her".

Er drehte sich um und setzte sich in Bewegung. Svenja und die anderen kleinen folgten ihm, wobei die Erstklässler einen Bogen um Svenjas unheimliche Gestalt machten. Sie gingen einen engen Pfad entlang, der sich in der Finsternis der Nacht verlor. Die Erstklässler hatten Mühe mit ihm Schritt zu halten und auch Svenja musste weit ausholen, um nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren. Leises jammern wurde laut, denn die meisten waren müde und hungrig, dazu noch aufgeregt und wollten endlich wissen auf welche Häuser sie verteilt wurden. Svenja hatte darüber bereits gelesen und sich auch ein wenig informiert, aber so ganz wusste sie immer noch nicht was es damit auf sich hatte.

Um sie herum war es stockduster und kaum jemand sprach ein Wort, vermutlich aus Angst. „Augenblick noch und ihr seht zum ersten Mal in eurem Leben Hogwarts", rief Hagrid über die Schulter, „Nur noch um diese Biegung hier" Es gab ein lautes „Ooooohh!" Der enge Pfad war plötzlich zu Ende und sie standen am Ufer eines großen schwarzen Sees. Drüben auf der anderen Seite, auf der Spitze eines hohen Berges, die Fenster funkelnd im rabenschwarzen Himmel, thronte in gewaltiges Schloss, mit vielen Zinnen und Türmen. Unwillkürlich breitete sich ein Schauer auf Svenjas Haut auf und sie konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Haare aufstellten. „Okay, jeweils fünf Leute nehmen sich ein Boot. Miss Fox, sie können mit mir fahren", sagte er, als er die ängstlichen Blicke bemerkte, die die jüngeren Schüler Svenja zuwarfen.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen von Hagrids Worten und dachte sich, dass sie jetzt ihre Kamera gebraucht hätte, denn der Anblick war wirklich atemberaubend. Vorsichtig stieg sie zu Hagrid ins Boot und wandte ihren Blick wieder zu dem Schloss hoch. Das Boot sank bedächtig, als Professor Hagrid sich reinsetzte und Svenja hielt sich an dem Rand des Bootes fest, damit sie nicht über bord ging. „Alle drin?", rief Professor Hagrid. „Nun denn – VORWÄRTS!" Die kleinen Boote setzten sich gleichzeitig in Bewegung und glitten über den spiegelglatten See. Hin und wieder konnte sie sehen wie sich etwas im Wasser bewegte, aber es war zu dunkel um etwas zu erkennen.

Alle schwiegen und starrten hinauf zu dem großen Schloss, die wenigen Gespräche wurden leise geflüstert gehalten. Sie näherten sich dem Felsen auf dem Hogwarts gebaut war und Svenja hatte das Gefühl, als käme sie nach Hause. „Köpfe runter!", rief Hagrid, als die ersten Boote den Felsen erreichten. Sie duckten sich und die kleinen Boote schienen durch einen Vorhang aus Efeu zu schweben, der sich direkt vor den Felsen auftat. Innen wurde es kälter und feuchter. Sie glitten durch einen dunklen Tunnel, der sie anscheinend in die Tiefe unterhalb des Schlosses führte, bis sie schließlich eine Art unterirdischen Hafen erreichten und aus den Booten kletterten. Keiner sprach, sie waren immer noch überwältigt vom Anblick des Schlosses und der Unterirdischen Höhle.

Sie stiefelten hinter Hagrid hinterher einen Felsgang empor und kamen schließlich auf einer weichen, feuchten Wiese im Schatten des Schlosses heraus. Noch einmal blickte Svenja zu dem Schloss hoch, bevor sie weiterging. Ja, sagte sie sich. Hier werde ich mich wohlfühlen. Sie ging die lange Steintreppe empor und folgte den anderen in das Innere des Schlosses. Die Eingangshalle war so groß, dass ein ganzes Haus hineingepasst hätte und wurde von unzähligen Fackeln erleuchtet. Die Gruppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und Svenja erkannte, dass sie einem kleinen Zauberer folgten.

Er führte sie in eine kleine, leere Kammer neben einer Halle, aus der man das Summen hunderter von Schülern hören konnte. „Willkommen in Hogwarts", quiekte der kleine Lehrer mit hoher Stimme und Svenja konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Das Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahres beginnt in kürze, doch bevor ihr eure Plätze einnehmt, werden wir feststellen, in welche Häuser ihr kommt. Das ist eine sehr wichtige Zeremonie, denn das Haus ist gleichsam eure Familie in Hogwarts. Ihr habt gemeinsam Unterricht, ihr schlaft im Schlafsaal eures Hauses und verbringt eure Freizeit im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die vier Häuser heißen Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Jedes Haus hat seine eigene, ehrenvolle Geschichte und jedes hat bedeutende Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht. Während eurer Zeit in Hogwarts holt ihr mit euren Leistungen Punkte für das Haus, doch wenn ihr die Regeln verletzt, werden eurem Haus Punkte abgezogen. Am Ende des Schuljahres erhält das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal, eine große Auszeichnung. Ich hoffe jeder von euch ist ein Gewinn für das Haus, in welches er kommen Einführungsfeier beginnt in wenigen Minuten. Solange werdet ihr in diesem Raum warten. Ich werde vorbeikommen und euch holen, wenn alles für euch vorbereitet ist." Der kleine Zauberer verließ die Kammer. Kaum war er draußen, bestürzten sich die Erstklässler gegenseitig mit Fragen. „Wie wollen sie herausfinden in welche Häuser wir kommen", fragte ein ängstlich aussehender kleiner Junge mit schmutzigblonden Haaren.

„Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht eine Art Prüfung.", antwortete ihm ein Mädchen mit kurzen roten Haaren. „Meint ihr es tut weh", fragte der kleine Junge. Unbeteiligt stand Svenja am Rand und wartete auf den Lehrer, während die anderen sich den Kopf über das Auswahlverfahren zerbrachen. Sie hatte ja kaum etwas zu befürchten, denn als Drittklässlerin konnte sie ja schon ein wenig zaubern und wenn es eine Aufnahmeprüfung für Erstklässler war, dann konnte es schon nicht allzu schwierig werden. Plötzlich fingen ein paar Schüler an zu kreischen, als ein Geist durch die Decke schwebte. „Aaahh, Frischfleisch. Willkommen in Hogwarts." sagte dieser.

Es war ein ziemlich mürrisch Aussehendes Gespenst, das über und über mit silbrigen Blutflecken bespritzt war. „Ich bin der blutige Baron, nehmt euch bloß in Acht vor mir", rief er mit schaurig klingender Stimme. Die Erstklässler klammerten sich aneinander und wichen vor dem Geist zurück. Svenja hatte sich ebenfalls erschreckt wegen dem plötzlichen auftauchen des Geistes und dem gekreische der Erstklässler um sie herum.

„Ooh ja, ihr habt guten Grund mich zu fürchten", rief das Gespenst, als er das zurückweichen bemerkte und machte damit alles nur noch schlimmer. Es war ja auch ein schauriger Anblick, auch wenn sich die Blutflecken auf der Kleidung des Geistes in silber verfärbt hatten, konnte man sich denken um was es sich eigentlich gehandelt hatte und die Vorstellung war grausig. Wenigstens verschwand das Gespenst auch bald und Ruhe kehrte in die Gruppe ein. "Das war der Hausgeist von Slytherin", hörte sie einen der Schüler flüstern, wusste aber nicht was das bedeuten sollte.

Der kleine Professor betrat wieder den Raum und sagte, dass nun alle für sie bereit wären. Sie verließen den Raum, gingen zurück in die Eingangshalle und betraten durch eine Doppeltür die große Halle. Tausende und abertausende Kerzen erleuchteten die Große Halle, sie schwebten über vier langen Tischen, an denen die Schüler saßen. Es waren insgesamt vier und jeder Tisch war in anderen Farben anderen Ende der Halle stand ein weiterer langer Tisch, an denen vermutlich die Lehrer saßen. Dorthin führte sie der kleine Professor, so dass sie schließlich mit dem Rücken zu den Lehrern standen und die Gesichter den Schülern zugewandt waren. Hunderte Gesichter starrten sie an und Svenja erkannte in dem Meer von Gesichtern die von Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bulstrode.

Zwischen den Schülern erkannte Svenja ein paar durchscheinende Geister unter anderem auch den blutigen Baron, der noch mürrischer aussah als vorher. Neugierig blickte Svenja nach oben und sah die wolkenverhangene Decke. Sie hatte in der Geschichte von Hogwarts gelesen, dass sie so verzaubert war, dass sie den Himmel von draußen aussah. Der Zauber war so gut, dass man kaum glauben konnte, dass es überhaupt eine Decke gab und dass die große Halle sich nicht einfach zum Himmel hin öffnete. Sie senkte den Blick wieder und er fiel auf einen alten Hut, der auf einem vierbeinigen Stuhl vor ihnen stand. Svenja sah ihn verwirrt an, was zum Teufel sollten sie mit so einem vergammelten alten Hut anfangen? Er war mottenzerfressen und roch sicherlich ziemlich streng.

Alle Augen hatten sich auf den Hut gerichtet und plötzlich öffnete sich ein Riss nahe über der Krempe und der Hut begann zu singen. Svenja war zu verwirrt, als dass sie den Text verstanden hätte, doch sie klatschte ebenso wie die anderen Beifall, als der Hut geendet hatte. Der Hut neigte seine Spitze vor den vier Tischen und verstummte dann gänzlich.

Plötzlich hörte Svenja ein Räuspern hinter sich und als sie sich umdrehte sah sie, dass sich ein alter Zauberer, der in der Mitte des Tisches gesessen hatte erhob. „Meine Lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler. Ich habe ihnen die erfreuliche Nachricht mitzuteilen, dass wir ab heute eine neue Drittklässlerin an unserer Schule haben. Sie ist mit ihren Eltern von Amerika nach England gezogen und besucht ab morgen die dritte Klasse. Ich hoffe, dass sie in welches Haus sie auch kommen mag, dort von allen herzlich aufngenommen wird. Miss Fox, wenn sie freundlich wären anzufangen. Treten sie vor und setzen sie den Hut auf", sagte er und Svenja gehorchte. Sie ging zu dem Stuhl, hob den Hut auf, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und den Hut auf den Kopf.

„Hmm", sagte eine Stimme aus dem inneren des Hutes und sie erschrak ziemlich. Man musste das zucken wohl gesehen haben, denn ein leichtes gelächter machte sich in der Halle breit.„Schwierig, Mut, aber auch sehr gerissen. Ich schicke dich aber nach..", wisperte die Stimme in ihr Ohr. Laut rief der Hut „SLYTHERIN". Erst verdutztes schweigen, dann brach der zweite Tisch von rechts in klatschen und Jubelrufe aus. Svenja stand auf und ging zu dem Tisch hinüber und setzte sich zu ihren Mitschülern.

Svenja blickte den Tisch entlang und erkannte die verdutzten Gesichter von Pansy und Millicent. Draco Malfoy, der ihr schräg gegenüber saß, sah sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an und zischte „Ein Schlammblut hat in Slytherin nichts zu suchen, womit hast du den Sprechenden Hut bestochen?" Svenja lächelte ihn an und antwortete stumpf "Mottenkugeln." Er sagte irgendetwas Unfreundliches und wandte sich ab. Das Auswahlverfahren ging weiter und Slytherin bekam 10 weitere Schüler, bis schließlich niemand mehr vorne stand und der kleine Professor den Hut und den Stuhl wegtrug.

Nun erhob sich der alte Mann wieder und sagte mit strahlendem Lächeln und weit ausgebreiteten Armen „Willkommen! Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts für die mich nicht kennen; ich bin Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Ich habe euch einige Dinge mitzuteilen und da etwas sehr ernstes darunter ist, halte ich es für das Beste, wenn ich gleich damit herausrücke, denn nach unserem herrlichen Festmahl werdet ihr sicher ein wenig bedröppelt sein.." Dumbledore räusperte sich und fuhr fort. „Wie ihr mitbekommen habt, ist der Hogwarts-Express durchsucht worden und ihr wisst inzwischen, dass unsere Schule gegenwärtig in paar Dementoren von Askaban beherbergt, die im Auftrag des Zaubereiministeriums hier sind."

Er hielt kurz inne und Svenja kam es so vor, dass er nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber wäre. „Sie sind an allen Eingängen zum Gelände postiert und ich muss klar sagen, dass niemand ohne Erlaubnis die Schule verlassen darf, während sie hier sind. Dementoren dürfen nicht mit Tricks, oder Verkleidungen zum Narren gehalten werden – nicht einmal mit Tarnumhängen" bei diesen Worten lächelte Dumbledore und Svenja kam es so vor, als meine er jemand bestimmtes damit.

„Es liegt nicht in der Natur eines Dementors Bitten oder Ausreden zu verstehen. Ich mahne daher jeden einzelnen von euch: Gebt ihnen keinen Grund euch leid zuzufügen. Ich erwarte von unseren Vertrauensschülern und von unserem Schulsprecherpaar, das sie dafür sorgen, dass kein Schüler und keine Schülerin den Dementoren in die Quere kommt" Er machte eine Pause und ließ die Augen mit ernster Miene durch die Halle schweifen.

Dann lächelte er und sagte mit fröhlicherer Stimme „Und nun zu etwas Angenehmerem. Ich freue mich dieses Jahr zwei neue Lehrer in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu können. Zunächst Professor Lupin, der sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt hat, die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu übernehmen." Es gab nur vereinzelten, wenig begeisterten Beifall.

Svenja klatschte höflich mit, während der Rest der Slytherins zum Hauptteil leise blieb. Professor Lupin sah neben den all den anderen Lehrern in ihren besten Umhängen besonders schäbig aus. „Zu unserer zweiten Neuernennung. Nun, es tut mir Leid, euch sagen zu müssen, dass Professor Kesselbrand, unser Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Ende letzten Jahres in Ruhestand getreten ist, um sich noch ein wenig seiner verbliebenen Gliedmaßen erfreuen zu können. Jedoch bin ich froh sagen zu können, das sein platz von keinem anderen als Rubeus Hagrid eingenommen wird, der sich bereit erklärt hat, diese Lehrtätigkeit zusätzlich zu seinen Pflichten als Wildhüter zu übernehmen." Wilder Beifall setzte ein, der besonders am rechten Tisch zu hören war. Professor Hagrid, der so eine Begeisterung wohl nicht erwartet hatte, wischte sich am Tischtuch die Augen.

Der Applaus ebbte ab und Dumbledore erhob noch einmal die Stimme. „Nun, ich denke, das ist alles, was zu erwähnen wäre. Beginnen wir mit dem Mahl" Die goldenen Teller füllten sich mit Essen und Platten mit Speisen aller Art tauchten auf den Tischen auf. So ein üppiges Essen war sie nicht gewohnt. In ihrer Schule war die Einführung von Erstklässlern nie so groß gefeiert. Sie mischten sich am Anfang jedes Schuljahres immer einfach unter die anderen. Es verlieh dem ganzen eine familiäre Atmosphäre, die Svenja sehr gut gefiel.

Das Geklirr von Besteck und das Schmatzen von den unappetitlicheren erfüllte die Halle und auch Svenja tat sich ausgiebig was auf den Teller. Sie hatte es sich nicht eingestehen wollen, aber seit sie aus dem Zug ausgestiegen war, hatte sie einen Mordshunger. Sie spürte die Blicke der anderen auf sich ruhen, doch sie ignorierte es und aß seelenruhig weiter. Endlich, als die letzten Krümel Kürbistorte von den goldenen Tellern verschwunden waren, verkündete Dumbledore, es sei nun Zeit für alle ins Bett zu gehen und Svenja stand zusammen mit allen anderen vom Tisch auf.

Sie folgte ihnen aus der Großen Halle, doch an der großen Flügeltür hielt eine Stimme sie zurück. „Miss Fox, bleiben sie bitte noch einen Augenblick hier, der Schulleiter möchte gerne mit ihnen sprechen."


	3. Chapter 3

Ein Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter

Sich fragend was sie überhaupt hier sollte, saß Svenja im Büro des Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore. Sie war ihrem Hauslehrer Severus Snape gefolgt und dieser hatte sie hierhin gebracht. Zusammen mit ihm saß sie nun hier und wartete auf das Erscheinen des Schulleiters. „Warum will Professor Dumbledore denn mit mir sprechen, Professor Snape?", fragte sie den übellaunigen fetthaarigen Professor Snape, der mitten im Raum stand und aufmerkam die sich bewegenden Portraits an der Wand ansah.

„Das wird er ihnen selber sagen müssen", antwortete dieser, den Blick immernoch abgewandt hatte und Svenja nutzte diese Gelegenheit und betrachtete ihren Lehrer nun genauer. Sie fand, dass er wie eine riesige Fledermaus aussah mit seinem weiten schwarzen Umhang. Aber wenn er sich die Haare nur mal waschen würde, sähe er wahrscheinlich nur noch halb so bedrohlich tat er es ja deswegen nicht.

Hinter ihnen ging die Tür auf und ein gutgelaunt aussehender Albus Dumbledore betrat mit einem strahlenden Lächeln den Raum. „Ah, Miss Fox wie schön, dass sie sich die Zeit genommen haben." Er ging zu dem Schreibtisch hinüber und setzte sich. „Professor, sie wollten mich sprechen", sagte sie nur und betrachtete ihn neugierig.

„In der Tat, das wollte ich. Und? Haben sie die Zugfahrt gut überstanden?", fragte er neugierig, während er sie nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Ja", antwortete sie knapp.

„Professor Lupin berichtete mir, dass sie eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem Dementor hatten. Haben sie alles unbeschadet überstanden?", fragte Dumbledore und faltete die Hände.

"Pansy Parkinson und ich waren danach ein wenig zitterig, aber nach dem guten Essen gerade eben, denke ich ist alles wieder in Ordnung ", erklärte sie Dumbledore und meinte ihre Worte auch so.

"Da hat Miss Parkinson aber auch wirklich Glück gehabt, dass sie mit ihr in einem Abteil saßen. In unserem Land ist der Patronus weitaus nicht so geläufig wie in Amerika. Sie wäre da echt in Bedrängnis geraten und ist ihnen bestimmt der dankbar für ihr handeln ", sagte er und lächelte.

"So dankbar wie sie sich erlaubt zu sein", sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich erinnere mich, dass ihre Eltern mir einen Brief schrieben, dass ihr seelischer Zustand nicht besonders stabil sei und wir daher ein Auge auf sie halten sollen, allerdings halten wir es in Hogwarts nicht so. Daher möchte ich sie bitten: Scheuen sie sich nicht nach Hilfe zu fragen, wenn sie welche benötigen. Wir geben hier aufeinander acht und sorgen füreinander." Die Worte Dumbledores löste bei ihr eine Welle von Panik aus. Was hatten ihre Eltern in dem Brief geschrieben, jetzt dachte er bestimmt sie würde irgendwann völlig ausrasten und seine Schüler gefährden.

Das entsetzen war auf ihrem Gesicht deutlich zu erkennen, denn Dumbledore warf Snape einen raschen durchdringenden Blick zu. „Ich will nicht wissen, was meine Eltern ihnen gesagt haben, aber es ist meine Sache, wie ich damit umgehe. Mein Seelenzustand ist stabil, wenn er es nicht wäre, säße ich wahrscheinlich schon im Sankt Mungos", sagte sie heftig.

Beschwichtigend ob Dumbledore die Hände und sagte „Wenn sie reden wollen, können sie es gerne tun". „Nein, ich will nicht reden", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Dumbledore nickte dazu nur sanft und sah dann zu Professor Snape herüber, der ebenfalls nickte.

Sie hörten ein räuspern und als sie sich umdrehten, stand Professor Snape hinter ihr und er sagte „Albus, es ist spät, ich glaube, ich bringe Miss Fox jetzt in ihren Schlafsaal", sagte er. Albus nickte und an Svenja gewandt sagte er „Sie können jederzeit zu mir kommen, das Passwort kennen sie ja bereits."

Svenja nickte und verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore und folgte Professor Snape aus dem Büro. Ihre Eltern würden etwas erleben. Svenja spielte mit dem Gedanken ihnen einen Heuler zu schicken, wollte es dann aber lieber bei einem Brief belassen. Wer weiß, was passieren würde, wenn die Nachbarn zu Besuch da wären.

Professor Snape war nicht gerade der gesprächigste und so konnte Svenja sich in aller ruhe ausmalen, was in dem Brief stehen würde, während sie durch die leeren Gänge des Schlosses liefen. Sie war schon gespannt, wie der Gemeinschaftsraum und die Schlafsäle der Slytherins aussahen. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, sagte Professor Snape. „Sie werden mit Miss Parkinson und Miss Zabini in einem Zimmer schlafen. Sollte es Probleme geben, finden sie mich in meinem Büro. Ich möchte sie außerdem bitten, morgen in der kompletten Schuluniform im Unterricht zu erscheinen, dass heißt mit Rock, Pullover, Krawatte und Umhang. Solche Muggelsachen können sie in ihrer Freizeit tragen, aber nicht während der Schulzeit."

„Ja Professor", sagte sie höflich. „Und nehmen sie diesen Ring aus der Nase", sagte er schroff. „Nein Professor, das werde ich nicht. Es gibt keine Vorschrift in der Schulordnung, die mir das verbietet.", antwortete sie immer noch höflich.

Sie hörte ihn vor sich schnauben und musste plötzlich grinsen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihm noch nie ein Schüler widersprochen, oder wenn dann hatte er es bitter bereut. Das war der Vorteil, wenn man neu an die Schule kam. Man wurde von allen Seiten vorsichtig behandelt.

Sie bogen um die Ecke und gingen die Treppe hinab, in die Kerker. Sofort sah sie sich interessiert um. „Gibt es hier einen Folterkeller Professor?", fragte sie neugierig. Hier unten war es feucht, es war nur schwummriges Licht und es gab massenhaft Echos. Punktum, es gefiel ihr hier. „Gewiss nicht, doch vielleicht zeigt ihnen Mister Filch seine Folterwerkzeuge, wenn sie ihn höflich bitten", sagte Professor Snape sarkastisch.

Sie rollte die Augen. Echt witzig ihr neuer Lehrer und soo nett. Doch eigentlich mochte sie Professor Snape. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und Svenja, die das gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, lief direkt in hin hinein. Er beachtete es nicht, sondern wandte sich einer nackten Steinwand zu. „Parselmund", sagte er und die in der Wand versteckte Tür ging auf.

„Merken sie sich das Passwort gut. Falls das Passwort geändert wird, wird ihnen einer der Vertrauensschüler bescheid sagen", schnarrte er und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Svenja mochte ihn auf Anhieb.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war ein lang gezogenes unterirdisches Verlies mit rohen Steinwänden. Grünliche Kugellampen hingen an Ketten von der Decke: Ein Feuer prasselte unter einem kunstvoll gemeißelten Kaminsims vor ihnen und im Umkreis des Feuers erkannte sie die Silhouetten mehrer Slytherins, die in hohen Lehnstühlen saßen. Fast alle drehten sich um und betrachteten ihren Lehrer, der nun den Raum betrat.

„Miss Parkinson, Miss Trevinski, kommen sie bitte her.", rief er in den Raum und kurz darauf, kam Pansy und ein anderes hübsches Mädchen auf sie beide zu. „ Miss Fox wird ab sofort mit ihnen in einem Zimmer wohnen, ich will keinerlei beschwerden hören, weder von euch beiden, noch von ihnen Miss Fox ist das klar?", fragte er sichtlich genervt von der ganze Sache.

Das Mädchen nickte, während Pansy kreischte „Ich will aber nicht mit diesem Schlammblut zusammen in einem Zimmer schlafen." „Miss Parkinson, dann können sie gerne irgendwo anders auf dem Fußboden schlafen, von mir aus auch im Gemeinschaftsraum, das ist mir egal und wenn ich noch weitere solcher Schimpfwörter, einer angehörigen ihres Hauses gegenüber höre, können sie einen Monat lang Nachsitzen, haben wir uns verstanden?", zischte Professor Snape sie an und Pansy schluckte betroffen.

„Ja natürlich Professor", sagte sie kleinlaut und Professor Snape wandte sich ab und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder, wie er gekommen war. Pansy warf Svenja einen wütenden Blick zu und stampfte zurück zu dem Sessel, in dem sie vorher schon gesessen hatte. Das andere Mädchen jedoch lächelte Svenja an und sagte „Komm mit, ich zeig dir unseren Schlafsaal." Damit wandte sie sich um und ging durch den Raum, auf eine Tür zu.

Dahinter waren zwei Gänge, Das Mädchen nahm den rechten und ging weiter. Sie kamen an mehreren Türen vorbei, bis sie schließlich vor einer stehen blieben. „Das ist unser Zimmer", sagte das Mädchen und öffnete die Tür.

Hinter der Tür war ein weiterer Raum mit nackten Steinwänden, doch auf dem Boden waren mehrere Teppiche und in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein kleiner Ofen. An den Wänden standen drei Himmelbetten, mit grünen Vorhängen und vor einem Bett, stand ihr Koffer und oben auf ihrem Koffer, war ihre Tasche. „Oh, Entschuldige, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich heiße Tania Trevinski. Hoffentlich kommen wir gut miteinander aus", sagte das Mädchen namens Blaise und gab ihr eine Hand.

„Svenja Fox.", sagte Svenja knapp und schüttelte die Hand. „Auf welcher Schule warst du vorher?", fragte Blaise und legte sich auf ihr Himmelbett. „Ich war in den Vereinigten Staaten.", antwortete Svenja und fing an ihre Tasche auszupacken. Die Schuluniform, legte sie auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und ihre Schulsachen packte sie schon einmal in die Tasche.

„Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie du in unserer Schuluniform wohl aussiehst. Warte, ich zaubere dir mal eben unser Wappen und unsere Farben auf. Hattet ihr inAmerika auch eine Uniform?", sprudelte es aus Tania hervor und sie zückte ihren Zauberstab.

Mit einem Schwenk hatte ihre Uniform die passende Farbe und Svenja antwortete „Ja, aber manchmal durften wir uns anziehen, wie wir wollten und wir hatten auch keine Häuser." Nun setzte sich Svenja auf ihr Bett, das dem von Blaise gegenüber stand. „Hast du ein Haustier? Ich habe einen Steinkauz, aber der ist oben in der Eulerei."

Svenja schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube, ich geh ins Bett", sagte Svenja und kramte in ihrem Koffer nach ihrem Schlafanzug.

„Was ist eigentlich mit den Stundenplänen?", fragte sie und zog ihren weiten Schlafanzug aus dem Koffer. „Die bekommen wir morgen beim Frühstück. Ich geh jetzt ins Badezimmer, komm mit, dann weißt du wo es ist", sagte Tania und wartete mit ihrer Kulturtasche und einem Handtuch bepackt an der Schlafsaaltür.

„Ja, warte noch einen Augenblick." Aus den untiefen ihres Koffers zog Svenja eine große schwarze Kulturtasche hervor und folgte ihr dann. Die Badezimmer der Slytherins waren ebenfalls mit nackten Steinwänden ausgestattet und die Waschbecken waren aus rohem Stein gehauen, mit silbernen Wasserhähnen. Die Spiegel waren ebenfalls mit Silber eingerahmt und kunstvoll mit Schlangen verziert. Tania musste Svenjas Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt haben, denn sie sagte „Als ich das erste mal hier war, ging es mir genau so."

Svenja nickte und begab sich zu einem der fünf Waschbecken. Aus ihrer Umhangtasche holte sie den Zauberstab hervor und entfernte mit einem Wink das Ganze Make-up aus ihrem Gesicht. Tania, die sie die ganze Zeit über beobachtete fragte „Warum machst du das?"

Irritiert blickte Svenja sie an. „Warum mache ich was?" „Na, warum schminkst du dich so dunkel. Ohne siehst du viel besser aus." Svenja wandte den Blick ab und sagte „Nun, weil ich es so schön finde. Mal ehrlich, würdest du mich ohne Schminke noch wieder erkennen?"

Tania schüttelte den Kopf und Svenja wandte sich ab. Sie machte sich nun für die Nacht fertig. Sie putzte die Zähne, flocht ihre langen Haare zu einem Zopf und legte allen Schmuck ab. Außer ihrem Piercing.

Als sie nachher wieder in ihr Zimmer gingen, war Svenja bereits so müde, dass sie sich schnell auszog, ihren Schlafanzug anzog und sich ins Bett legte. Sie beschwörte noch schnell einen Weckzauber, für sieben Uhr am nächsten Morgen, murmelte Tania ein „Gute Nacht" zu und war im nächsten Moment auch schon eingeschlafen.


End file.
